


Bokuaka

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: I decided to put up my Bokuaka stories here! Being my ultimate OTP they deserve it. Hope you guys like this!





	1. Akaashi's grief

**Author's Note:**

> In which Akaashi loses a someone close to him and needs some comfort.

Akaashi settled still in front of the black old casket. His hair flew to his eyes because of the wind but Akaashi barely noticed. He locked his eyes on the casket, feelings of hopeless and loneliness filling up his chest making his whole body feel numb. He had been having a hard time believing there was actually a person inside the casket, lifeless and skin pale. Someone he loved and was so close to.

A hand rested on Akaashi’s shoulder from behind him while he lost himself in his thoughts. Bokuto leaned in with his head, putting it under Akaashi’s cheek. It was a gesture meant to comfort him, he knew. But his heart was too empty, too broken to really appreciate it. 

Akaashi's nose stung from the urge to cry. When your parent dies, in Akaashi’s case his dad, it's very normal to assume you’ll cry. You think, you’ll have tears soaking up your shirts and blurring your vision. Akaashi’s eyes never actually watered even though he felt the pain deep within. A good analogy would be like various stabs from inside him, all at the same time and mercilessly. 

He did shake a lot, though. His hands, which had been carrying a flower bouquet, could not stay still. The bouquet fell, almost hitting the ground. Bokuto caught it before it could, holding it up.

“Akaashi.” His voice came out gently as he pronounced Akaashi’s name perfectly.  
Akaashi wanted to laugh, all of sudden. It was the first time he’d ever heard Bokuto saying his name right. The realization was enough so send a small smile across Akaashi's face. Yet it faded as fast as it had come.

“It’s been a while.” Bokuto remarked. “Don’t you wanna go home?”

A deep sigh left Akaashi’s lips. What he wanted was his dad back. He wanted to hear his voice again, he wanted to see the man alive, with him. Of course, he knew that wasn’t an option. 

“I do.” Akaashi gestured to Bokuto so get the bouquet. When Bokuto handed it to him, Akaashi placed it on top if the casket with shaky arms. “All I want to do is go home.”

Bokuto gave him a sideway hug and they walked away from the casket together. Akaashi stole one last glance at the big black rectangular box before actually getting in Bokuto’s car. The sight was really similar to what Akaashi imaged a painful squeeze to his heart would feel like.

With Akaashi on the front passenger’s seat, Bokuto took off. Akaashi watched as the casket with his flowers faded from view.

“It hasn’t been long.” Bokuto spoke after the moment of uncomfortable silence. “And you miss him, I know. Do you want me to stay with you today?”

Akaashi found himself nodding at the question before actually thinking about it. Regardless, he did want Bokuto near. 

“We can watch your favorite series and I can make your favorite dish-” Akaashi cut iff Bokuto before he could ramble on.

“Bokuto, I know you’re trying to help but you don’t really know how to cook.” Akaashi reminded, a laugh escaping his mouth.

“I know.” Bokuto beamed at the road. “Just trying to get you to smile, that's all.”


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto gets into a fight and Akaashi isn't pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Bokuaka so fucking much. Hope you enjoy this!

'Why does Bokuto have to be like this?' Akaashi thought to himself. 'Why did he have to get into that fight? Why didn’t he listen?'

Akaashi had to change Bokuto’s arm bandage for the second time that freaking day. He had gotten a deep cut from that stupidly dangerous fight Bokuto had gotten himself into to. Because of Akaashi, or rather because of a comment some ignorant jackass made in the street while Bokuto was around. It didn’t even bothered Akasshi in the slightest but it had Bokuto. The comment had made him so furious. More furious than Akaashi had ever seen him before.

The guy he fought was holding a small knife inside his jacket. Neither boys saw he had it before the guy cut Bokuto in the face right above his left eye, and just a second later in the upper part of his arm.

Akaashi involuntarily squeezed Bokuto's arm at the recall of the memory. He hissed in pain while Akaashi held his arm.

“I don’t care if your 4 or 40, you just don’t hit people, Kou.” Akaashi said. “You just got hurt but it could’ve been way worse. Don’t ever pick a fight like that again.”

“But Keiji-” Bokuto hissed again, Akaashi staring him with serious eyes.

“No freaking ‘but Keiji’s.” Akaashi felt himself get a little nervous. 

What would he do if Bokuto had gotten more than just a cut on the cheek and arm? What would he have gone if he had lost Bokuto forever? He felt tears streaming down his face just at the thought of it.

“Hey…” Bokuto said gently. “What’s wrong, why... why are you crying, Akaashi?”

“Because I actually care about you, Kou.” Akaashi said. “And if that crazy guy had killed you I-” The words got stuck in his throat. He could think it but saying it felt like a whole different thing.

“Okay okay.” Bokuto slowly put up his wounded arm to rest his hand on Akaashi’s check. He was trying to avoid hissing again as he wiped away a tear on Akaashi's cheek. “I promise I won’t be picking fights anymore. Even if it is to defend your honor.” 

“I don’t care about my honor and you know that.” Akaashi held the hand on his cheek. “All I care about is you.”

The comment seemed to have impacted Bokuto a lot. “Akaashi… I-”

“Do not do that again.” Akaashi stopped him. “Ever. If you weren’t so patched up right now I would be beating you up myself.”

“But you said-” Bokuto was interrupted again.

“I know what I said!” Akaashi let go of his arm, making Bokuto complain from the pain. “I’m just so mad at you right now! I understand your reasons but you have to understand mine! Losing you, Kou, would’ve killed me. It would have killed me. You don’t know how it felt to see you bleeding on the ground and seeing that guy beat you senseless… He was crazy! He could’ve really killed you!”

Akaashi’s speech had left his boyfriend completely speech… less. Bokuto stared at him with guilt and his eyes seemed to say over and over again ‘i’m sorry’.

Akaashi knew him enough to understand he didn’t trust himself to speak just then.  
“Just…” Akaashi whispered. “Be careful. I can’t have you getting hurt again.”

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Bokuto finally spoke. “I will. I promise.”

“It’s a promise.” Akaashi reminded him. “You cannot break it.”

“Don’t plan to.” Bokuto replied, smiling. “I would never break my promises to you, Keiji.”


	3. he worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akaashi doesn't talk about his issues and Bokuto worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE I TOLD YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I LOVE BOKUAKA? CAUSE IT'S VERY MUCH

People didn’t perceive Bokuto as smart. Or attentive, or particularly intelligent. He knew that and he didn’t care at all. He was happy with the way he lived his life most of the time and he had family and friend who still loved him for exactly who he was. He didn’t mind if people didn't think he could use his brain, which he could. Bokuto wasn’t stupid and he did pay attention to details, especially in volleyball.

Especially in Akaashi. 

He had noticed that his partner always rubbed his hands before a big game, or an important test, or before/during anything that made him anxious. Bokuto could make the connection pretty easily even with the way Akaashi tried to hide it. He always spoke with a steady voice and his words were never those of someone who were nervous, much less anxious. In fact, Bokuto thought, sometimes Akaashi was more of a captain for their team than he was. And Bokuto admired the hell out of him for that, he really did.

But he also worried. Akaashi always portraited himself as someone secure so no one really knew he has his issues. Bokuto started worrying even more when he noticed Akaashi came to practice one day and his hands were full of bandages and patches. He didn’t know how to bring up the subject. He didn’t know how to go about it, afraid he could somehow scare Akaashi away.

He let the days pass by without talking about it. And then some weeks went bu but before the month ended, Akaashi’s number of patches and bandages never seemed to diminish. Bokuto just couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn't stand knowing his partern was so hurt. But he also knew he couldn’t just talk about it with him at school. Bokuto thought it would be safer if he did it at Akaashi’s house.

“Bokuto-kun, how nice to see you here!” Akaashi’s mother opened the door for him. “You want to see Akaashi? He’s in his room, you can come in.”

Bokuto smiled at the lady. He really liked her, Akaashi's mom was a nice person. “Thanks.”

With her permission, he went upstairs to Akaashi’s room where the boy sat on his bed watching some TV. Bokuto knocked on the opened door.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked while sitting up in his bed. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.” He said, straight up, going inside Akaashi's room.

“What about?” Akaashi left his bed and got closer to Bokuto.

His gaze went from Akaashi’s face to his hands. And like he expected, they weren’t cleared yet. His hands were still all patched and bandaged up. What had gotten him so anxious over the last entire month, Bokuto wondered?

Akaashi did notice Bokuto staring but he made no move to acknowledge it. He just patiently waited for what Bokuto wanted to say to him.

“What are you doing with your hands, Akaashi?” He asked straight foward. “I noticed you rub them when you’re anxious but why the bandages? Why the patches?”

If Akaashi felt anything, his face didn’t show. At least, not right at that second. He didn't do anything before Bokuto took his hands on his and gently squeezed them. Right then, Akaashi looked down, his hair covering his face in an attempt to hide the tears but Bokuto could see them falling down on the floor.

“I am driving myself crazy.” He mumbled and stayed silent for a second before continuing. “I have been getting close to no proper sleep in the past month. I have been studying my ass off at home because I can’t concentrate in class.” Akaashi finally looked up at Bokuto, who still held his hands. “My… dad passed… he passed away in the beginning of the month. And my mom’s been pretty upset. I know she sounded happy downstairs, I actually heard you talking. But at night she’s crying and she doesn’t think I can hear it but I do. His parents were also divorced and they’re fighting over who gets to do the funeral and I’m just seeing my family fall apart. I just can’t deal with this.”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi trying to process all of what he had just said. No wonder his hands were messed up, his life was messed up at the moment!

Bokuto finally let go of Akaashi’s hands and cupped his face. “Why didn’t you tell someone?” He touched Akaashi’s forehead with his own. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…” Akaashi struggled with the words. “I felt… I thought I’d be fine. And then my grandparents asked on which side I was on and I still haven’t answered. They've been fighting a lot and the pressure... it's just..."

“This is eating you from inside, Akaashi.” Bokuto said before he could continue. “You were never one of smiling too much but now you hardly ever at all, and when you do it’s sad, full of pain. Please don’t do this to yourself.”

“Bokuto-san, I-” Akaashi was interrupted yet again.

“Please.” Bokuto pleaded. “Just… please.”

“I’ll…” He took Akaashi’s hands again, and looked into his eyes once again, waiting for his answer.. “, try.”

“You’ll make it.” Bokuto pulled him into a tight hug and whispered his left ear. “I know you will.”


End file.
